It is well known that the schoolbag is a tool used by students to carry textbooks and stationery supplies. Since ancient times, the schoolbag has the simple function of carrying stationery. Due to the limited quantity of boxes or bags in a traditional schoolbag, the student usually places textbooks of different types and different subjects in one box or bag. However, books inside the schoolbag will lie on all sides due to bumping on the way, it is very inconvenient to find the desired one. Books and other stationery may sometimes mingle with each other, breaking the books, affecting the learning mood, and causing inconvenience.
In addition, the schoolbag is becoming heavier for burdensome schoolwork. In order to reduce the burden on students' shoulders and ensure the normal development of students, patent No. CN201420168358.0 discloses a multi-functional trolley schoolbag comprising a schoolbag body. A support plate is fixed at the bottom side of the schoolbag body, an telescopic rod is arranged at the back side of the schoolbag body, the telescopic rod is fixedly connected with the support plate, rollers are arranged on the bottom of the support plate, a solar panel is arranged on the front of the schoolbag body, a lighting lamp is arranged at the back side of the schoolbag body, an electronic scale is embedded in the bottom of the schoolbag body, and the solar panel is connected with the lighting lamp and the electronic scale through a circuit. But such schoolbag also has the following defects: books inside the schoolbag will lie on all sides due to bumping on the way, it is very inconvenient to find the desired one. In addition, such schoolbag can only reduce the burden of students to some extent, and cannot really reduce the burden to carry the schoolbag on the way to schools. With the development of the science, schoolbags with these functions obviously cannot meet the needs of modern students.